Memories
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: Hiccup remembers the story of his dragon sword, Inferno, and the special girl that started it all.


**Title: **Memories

**Author:** ShadowGirl99

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Hiccup remembers the story that of his flaming sword, Inferno, and the special girl that started it all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the movie _How To Train Your Dragon_, for they all belong to DreamWorks Studios and Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own the storyline for this story.

**Note: **This is my first attempt at fluff, so continue with caution. Also, the entire story is in Hiccup's point of view.

* * *

><p>I stared out into the vast world beyond the small cliff that rose under us, dreaming of all the new possibilities. Undiscovered species of dragons, foreign tribes, uncharted lands... it was something I loved to think of. To dream of a whole world beyond our small village, where even there were other dragon riders, others like us, there were still everyday problems that will never be solved.<p>

Sure, I love my island, and I love my friends and my father, but I can still dream. Besides, that dream is slowly coming together, piece by piece. Sort of, anyway.

5 years ago, I couldn't lift an axe if my life depended on it. I couldn't get a date. I couldn't even kill a dragon.

Now, I build axes in my free time, for the loveliest and youngest woman to ever grace the Earth, Astrid Hofferson. My lady. Yes, you read that correctly, MY lady. The one who only I have the pleasure of taking long, uninterrupted romantic recreations of that dreamy flight on Toothless when I first introduced them with. The maiden who happily gifts me with her sweet, intoxicating kisses. The girl that I have the honor of sharing the rest of my life with.

Possibly.

Marriage isn't in the cards yet, at least not right now, but it's a possibility. There's no woman who I would rather take as a wife than her. No one could- nor would- ever replace the infamous Astrid.

No one.

I wouldn't let that happen. Not to sound possessive and overwhelming, but I would _kill_ any other male that dared to touch her. No one deserves to see such beauty, such grace, let alone just toss it away carelessly as many already have. And boy, did I show them.

I glanced down at my dragon sword, which I've nicknamed 'Inferno'.

There's a special story behind my flaming sword, one that is hardly worth telling, but to me, definitely worth remembering.

I still remember the day when I first tested it out perfectly, as if it had only been yesterday.

* * *

><p>I was working in the forge, a brand new, shining sword lied out before me, the anvil clanging against it's silver surface. It had a design that no one had ever thought of before: the ability to be lit with flames. I looked up when I head laughter and a brief cry, wiping sweat from my brow. Absent mindlessly grabbing the sword, I ventured outside, following the sound to the arena. Inside was the entire gang. Tuffnut and his sister, Ruffnut, leaned against the wall, lazily commanding their dragon, Barf and Belch, to do insane stunts and crazy tricks.<p>

"Belch, eat Ruffnut." Tuffnut called to their Zippleback.

The right head did as ordered, engulfing the thrashing female twin.

She disappeared from sight, but her shrill cries still managed to reach our ears.

"Hey! Get me OUT of here! Tuffnut! I am SO GOING TO KILL-"

"Belch, drop Ruffnut." The dragon placed her back on the ground, backing away as she stumbled, flicking away excess saliva. Ruffnut blinked, staring at her slimy hands before grinning at her brother.

"That...was AWESOME!" They cheered, head butting for emphasis.

"Lets do it again!"

I quickly got between them, groaning exasperatedly.

"Guys, what did I tell you about commanding your dragon to eat each other? You can't-"

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I heard." Tuff interrupted, waving his hand around.

"Besides, we never listen anyway. Why do you even bother telling us?"

I shook my head, one of my hands smacking my forehead. "Because...I give up, just...don't kill each other."

I turned away from them, completely missing their shocked looks.

"Wait...he pretty much just _told_ us to hurt each other...what should we do? We can't do what he _tells_ us to do." Ruffnut told her brother, who sighed in response.

"I'm so bored."

Ruffnut nodded, "Yeah, I know. Hey! We should go blow stuff up! That's always cool!"

They dashed out of the arena, their dragon following.

My attention turned to Astrid, who was currently bickering with Snotlout over who-knows-what.

"But...baby...I grew facial hair for you." Snotlout moaned, rubbing his beard.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, maybe that will finally give you something to attract girls with. Of course, Odin himself would come down here before THAT happens."

Snotlout frowned. "Why won't you just think about it? We're so perfect together...you and me. Snotlout and Astrid. Mrs. Astrid Jorgenson."

Astrid gagged, one of her hands rising to sarcastically grip her throat.

"Oh gods...no. I'd rather be slammed by Thor's hammer than become... Mrs. Jorgenson. And no, we're not perfect for each other. I already have a boyfriend who is perfect for me."

Snotlout scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fishbone? Pssh! I'm so much better than him."

Astrid cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Are you sure about that? He took down the Red Death, which is the biggest dragon ever seen to this date. For his first battle scar he ended up losing half of his leg. He rides a Night Fury. He-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! He's kinda cool... but I'm still better! Hookfang is so much tougher than Toothless! I'm obviously way stronger than Fishbone. And you know that you secretly have feelings for me, baby."

Snotlout threaded an arm around her waist, pulling Astrid close to his side.

Astrid trued to push him away, but he only held her tighter.

"Piss off, Snot-"

"Hey Snotlout! Get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

Snotlout's head snapped up, eyebrows knitting together when he spotted me, his gaze fitting to the sword in my left hand. His eyes widened and he stepped away from the formerly mentioned blond.

"H-Hey, Hiccup. We w-were just talking about you."

I rolled my eyes. "What part about get your hands off of her did you not understand?" Snotlout jumped further away from Astrid, raising his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, we... I... I'm just gonna go. HOOKFANG!"

The Monstrous Nightmare fled the arena. Snotlout flailed his arms, calling for his dragon.

"Wait! Come back! HOOKFANG! I COMMAND you!" Astrid giggled, looping an arm around my necks and giving me a quick kiss.

"Thanks. I thought he'd never leave." I nodded. "No problem. After all, that's what boyfriends are supposed to do, right?"

* * *

><p>That was the day that I started carrying the weapon, which also doubles as a training tool.<p>

Speaking of Astrid; I looked up, spotting a familiar blue Deadly Nadder.

"And here she comes now." I said to myself.

Toothless wandered over, cocking his head at me. I patted his warm scales and glanced up at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, bud, you wanna go flying with them?" Toothless began to jump around, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his greenish gold eyes widening.

I laughed, quieting when Astrid and Stormfly landed.

"Well hello, m'lady! Where have you been?"

Astrid smirked, strolling over to us.

"Oh, winning races, what else?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Well, I hope you weren't too disappointed about my lack of presence."

She shook her head. "Nope. I didn't even notice."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so cruel to me," I paused, watching as Toothless and Stormfly fought over an old downed tree before continuing.

"Don't you love me?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed, smacking my shoulder. "No! I've only slept over at your house and risked everything for nothing! I only kiss you because I have nothing better to do. Of course, I love you! After all, who wouldn't with all this right at their fingertips? I know it's kept me up some nights."

I blushed, looking away. Perverted Astrid was both good and bad. Good because she was alway so joyous and calm. Bad because she always made dirty remarks and-

"Ow! Astrid!" I jumped forward, into her arms, just as she had predicted.

She had spanked me, and lets just say that it's something she enjoys doing.

Often.

Well, to her I was just a naughty- no, nope, definitely not going there. No more dirty things to propel her forward.

Astrid giggled, running a hand through my auburn locks.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

I smiled suddenly, causing her to take on a confused expression. She was so beautiful. The way that the sunlight bounced perfectly off of her braid of spun gold locks, the mysterious and adventurous glint in those blue eyes that reminded me of the free, endless sky.

Astrid frowned, touching her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head, still smiling.

"No, you're just so beautiful. I love you, Astrid."

Her breathtaking smile returned.

"I love you too, Hiccup. You should know that by now." I nodded.

"I do, but I'll never get tired of hearing it. I don't ever want this moment to end."

Astrid nodded, curling up against my chest as we sat down on the ground, watching the sunset.

"Me neither, but I'll never let anyone tell me stop telling you either. And if it's up to me, you'll never let to of me, either."

I kissed the top of her head, resting my chin on top of it.

"Never."

Astrid smiled as we watched the orange setting sun as it dipped lower and lower behind the trees.

"Never."


End file.
